Kiss the girl
by Angelfish7
Summary: Mush is falling in love. There's only one thing in the way...


Disclaimer: "Kiss the girl" is owned by Disney. It was in The Little Mermaid. I also do not own Newsies either. I do own Ribbon.

AN: If I have any mistakes, please tell me, it's only my second posted story. I hope you like it! Go on a d read!

A beautiful girl with long silky red hair and bright green eyes sat across the table from a very handsome, sincere boy with brown curly hair and tan skin. 

Ribbon and Mush. 

Mush had had a crush on Ribbon for as long as he could remember. Ever since she came to the lodging house he had his eye upon her. What he didn't know was that Ribbon has kept her feelings bottled up inside too. Everyone else but themselves knew about their feelings, they were just too caught up in them to know.

So, the two were sitting at a table in Tibby's quietly eating their food after selling papers. When Ribbon showed up Mush immediately agreed to be her selling partner with great enthusiasm. 

Mush had been wanting to start up a conversation with Ribbon for half an hour. 'She's so pretty just sitting there.' Thought Mush. According to Mush, there was never anything to talk about.

***

There you see her 

Sitting across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try 

You wanna kiss the girl

***

"Ribbon, are ya ready ta go sell da aftahnoon edition?" Mush finally asked. He saw her staring at him.

"Wha? Oh yeah, sorry." Ribbon looked down and blushed. She and Mush walked to the distribution center together and bought their papes.

They soon got to their selling spot, on the corner next to the Horace Greeley statue and started to hawk the headlines.

After Mush had sold most of his 75 papes he stopped and sat down on the curb. Ribbon was across the street shouting at the top of her lungs. She looked over and saw Mush staring right at her with a weird look on his face. She smiled at him, that bright radiant smile that stopped Mush's heart, and he smiled right back.

***

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

***

Mush stood up and with two more headlines, he sold the rest of his papes. Once again, he turned to Ribbon. 

'Ok Mush, you can do this. Just go up to her and start talking.' He took his first step, then another, and another. When he was 10 feet from her, he turned sharply on his heel realizing he had nothing to say.

***

Sha la la la la la 

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la 

Ain't that sad?

Ain't' it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

***

Mush was too deep in his own thoughts he didn't notice that Ribbon wasn't shouting headlines anymore. 'But she had a lot of papes left.' Mush thought.

That's when he heard screams coming from an alley nearby. Mush took off running towards the loud shrieks.

When he got there a new found rage surged through him. There was a drunk Morris Delancy holding Ribbon up against the alley wall kissing her. Ribbon looked like she as gonna pass out from being kissed by that scumbag. She tried to push him away, but to no avail.

Mush lunged forward and knocked Morris off his feet. Then he repeatedly punched and kicked him. Soon Morris was on the ground in pain. He slowly got to his feet and darted out of the alley.

Ribbon broke down crying. Mush moved to her in two brisk strides and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, It's ok Ribby. I'se not gonna let anything' happen to ya." Ribbon looked up into Mush's chocolate brown eyes and was shocked at what she saw.

Ribbon saw love and concern in those eyes that were staring right at her. 

Mush looked into her eyes and soothingly said, "C'mon, stop cryin', I'm here for ya." He saw her tilt her head up at him, staring into his eyes.

***

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

***

Mush looked straight at her and swooped his head down, capturing Ribbon's pink lips in his own. Ribbon almost melted in his arms as he gave her a gentle kiss. He pulled back and looked at Ribbon. Her eyes were closed as if contemplating what to do. She opened her eyes and her face lit up with a smile.

Mush smiled too as Ribbon pulled his head down for another soft kiss. One kiss, two kisses, three kisses…

***

Sha la la la la la 

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la 

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it now

You want to kiss the girl

***

As they pulled away, Mush started to speak, "Ribbon, you don' know how long I've wanted to do dat." Mush said, out of breath.

"Do ya really mean it?" Ribbon asked in a soft little voice.

"Oh yeah, Ribbon, what I'm tryin' to say is, will you be me girl?" Mush asked with hope in his eyes.

Her response was to give him another kiss, "Yes, I've been waiting for those words." Mush just smiled.

***

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

***

Mush took Ribbon's hand and led her out of the alley towards Central Park. They walked for hours then stopped at a bench and sat down watching the little kids playing with the ducks, the elder couples enjoying the sunset together, and the little fireflies lighting up the night.

"Mush?"

"Yeah Ribby?"

"I've never been this happy before and I'm so glad I'm with you, thank you."

Mush's lips turned into a grin and me leaned over and caught her lips with his own, not caring if anyone saw.

He was happy and no one could change that.

***

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

***

I hope you all liked it!

Reviews are much appreciated!!

~angelfish


End file.
